Savior of Demons Abridged
by Shadowblade217
Summary: A parody of the acclaimed story Savior of Demons, written in the style of Team Four Star! When the battle between Son Goku and Frieza on Planet Earth takes an unexpected turn, Frieza is given a chance to change his ways and start anew. Or just a chance to wreak more destruction; with Frieza, you never really know. This story is approved by Ryu no Ohi, author of Savior of Demons.
1. Invasion of the Lizard Men (No, Really)

**Hi, everyone! Shadowblade217 here, welcoming you to my DBZ parody, **_**Savior of Demons Abridged!**_** Now, before anyone accuses me of parodying the story without permission, I've already spoken to Ryu no Ohi, the author of **_**Savior of Demons**_**, and she has given me full permission to write this parody.**

**Now, my intention in writing **_**SoD Abridged**_** is to do something similar to Team Four Star's **_**DBZ Abridged**_**, as if TFS had done a parody of this story. So, if this seems to reference TFS very often, that's why.**

**First of all, I want to thank Ryu no Ohi for allowing me to write this parody; I hope I can live up to the standard she's set.**

**Please note that the time-scale for this story may not always match that of the full story, especially since each SoD chapter is very long; therefore, each Abridged chapter could cover the events of a full chapter, or only cover part of a chapter and end at a point that was in the middle of an official story chapter. Just saying that now so everyone already knows.**

**Also, with regards to characters' names, I'm spelling most of them the way they're spelled in the actual story. I decided to point that out now, because the names of some characters (Tenshinhan instead of Tien, King Kold instead of King Cold, etc.) might confuse some people.**

**Now, without further ado, on with the story!**

.

**Disclaimer: The following is a non-profit, fan-based parody. Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT and their respective franchises are the property of Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV and Akira Toriyama. **_**Savior of Demons**_** is the property of Ryu no Ohi. Please support the official and unofficial release.**

.

**Savior of Demons Abridged**

**Chapter 1: Invasion of the Lizard Men (No, Really)**

_Frieza, ruler of most of the known galaxy, was one of the most terrifying beings in existence. He dominated a massive empire, destroyed hundreds of planets, and wiped out entire races of innocent people on nothing more than a whim._

_One day, on a planet known as Namek, this tyrant met his match in a true being of legend; Son Goku, the Super Saiyan._

_After having the stuffing kicked out of him by Goku, Frieza kept trying to kill the Super Saiyan, even after it became clear that there was no way he could win. To that end, he hurled a pair of razor-sharp ki discs at Goku… and somehow ended up cutting himself in half with his own attack. Clearly, this was not his day._

_But even then, Frieza was not defeated! Defiant, even in the face of death, he… begged his opponent to give him some of his energy, something which no rational or sane being fighting an evil galactic warlord would ever do, under any circumstances._

_Miraculously, Goku actually gave Frieza some of his energy, enough to keep him alive, so that Frieza could escape the dying Planet Namek and live to fight another day. Instead, however, Frieza… inexplicably chose to use all of the energy he'd been given by firing another energy blast – which he should have already known wouldn't work – at Goku, for no reason whatsoever. Yeah._

_To the surprise of absolutely no one, this didn't work; Goku repelled the Arcosian's blast easily, severely injuring Frieza in the process. Goku somehow managed to escape the planet before it exploded, leaving Frieza for dead._

_Somehow, however, Frieza still managed to survive, a sign that _somebody_ had to be looking out for him. He was recovered by his father, King Kold, and made his way to Earth on a quest for vengeance…_

.

The large, circular spaceship cruised into the isolated star system, rapidly approaching the third planet from the sun.

Housed within the expansive bridge of the vessel, a group of armored alien soldiers stood at attention. They stood behind a huge, ornately designed throne, overlooking a large viewport that offered a breathtaking view of the planet.

"Ah, there it is," the massive alien seated on the throne said calmly, smiling faintly to himself. He held a large wine glass in one hand, and tilted it, swirling the liquid around. "The home of the brute who dared to lay hands on _my_ son." _Such as he is, anyway…_ he added in his head.

"Yes, Daddy," a much shorter figure, standing next to the throne, replied.

"What a pretty little blue pearl it is," King Kold commented. "What was it called again? Ee-arth?"

"Actually, it's pronounced _Earth_, Daddy-Daddy-Daddy-Daddy…" A spark flew from the mechanical portion of Frieza's head, cutting off the loop he'd been momentarily stuck on.

"But there's an 'A' in it," Kold pointed out. He sighed, taking a sip of his wine. "I'm just going to keep calling it Ee-arth."

Frieza shrugged fractionally, smirking. "It doesn't really matter anyway. Soon it'll have a brand-new name." Red arcs of electricity crackled around his eyes. "_Vacant Lot._"

.

"Son of a _bitch!_" Vegeta, prince of the Saiyan race, slammed a fist down on the table he had been leaning on. Surprisingly, the table didn't break, but the glass of juice he'd been drinking tipped over, rolled off the table and shattered on the floor.

"What, still mad about the shirt?" Yamcha asked from his chair. He was referring to the shirt Bulma had laid out for Vegeta; it was bright pink, with the words BAD MAN written in black across the back. Unsurprisingly, Vegeta had not appreciated it.

"No – well, actually, yes, I'm absolutely livid – but that's not the point!" Vegeta glared up at the sky as his hands clenched into fists. "That idiot Kakarot failed! Frieza's still alive!"

.

Far to the north, Tenshinhan and Chiaotzu stood on top of a snow-covered hill, looking up at the sky with fearful expressions.

"Chiaotzu, do you feel that?" Tenshinhan asked, all three of his eyes wide in alarm. "There are two enormous power levels approaching the planet!"

"Yeah," Chiaotzu said anxiously. "You know… the last time something like this happened, I blew myself up."

"Yeah, I was going to ask you to hold off on that one this time," Tenshinhan replied.

.

With a roar, a large portion of a glacier shattered, tons of ice crashing to the ground.

Piccolo hovered above the collapsing area, observing the destruction he had unleashed approvingly.

"_See, now we just have to carve out an area, and then we can start building the – hey, do you feel that?"_ Nail's voice asked inside the Namekian's head.

Piccolo's eyes widened in shock. "Frieza?!" he yelled in horror. "NOOOOOOOOO!"

"_Okay, I'm _right here_; please stop yelling!"_ Nail snapped.

.

"Oh God, Gohan, it's him, it's him, it's him, it's him, it's him, it's him, it's him, it's him, it's him, it's him, it's him, it's him!" Krillin whimpered over the phone.

"Krillin, try to calm down!" Gohan said urgently. "Now, are you sure it's him?"

"Gohan," Krillin said, "once you've had a man inside of you… you know when he's coming!"

There was a long moment of silence.

"Umm… okay," Gohan said. "I'll… meet you there, then. Uh… bye." He hung up the phone and blinked several times. "Well, that was weird."

Then Gohan shook his head repeatedly, snapping back to the situation at hand. "Mom?" he called. "Where's my Saiyan suit?"

.

"Woman!" Vegeta hollered to Bulma. "Where is my Saiyan suit?"

.

"It's under your bed!" Chi-chi called back.

"Thank you!" Gohan hastily removed a box from under his bed, pulled on the armor he'd brought back from Namek, and flew out of his bedroom window.

.

"It's in the wash!" Bulma yelled back.

"You bitch!" Vegeta put the clothes she'd given him back on – a white T-shirt, yellow pants, and the ridiculous pink shirt – while grumbling the entire time. He stormed out to the balcony and launched himself into the air, hurtling off into the distance in a flare of blue light. Yamcha followed close behind.

.

After flying for about thirty minutes, Vegeta and Yamcha touched down in the area where Vegeta had estimated that Frieza's ship would land.

"All right," Vegeta said grimly. "Judging by how fast his power level is moving, he should be here in about–"

"Hey, I need to talk to you about Bulma!" Yamcha said.

"You cannot be serious!"

"Look, all I'm saying is, we're dating, so it would probably be a good idea for you to–"

Vegeta turned to face him in disbelief. "You are actually doing this right now."

The sound of a jet engine alerted them to the arrival of a small, lightweight plane. Bulma hopped out, calling, "Hey, guys!"

"Oh, great!" Vegeta commented sardonically. "And she's here too! Why don't all of you idiots start showing up?!"

"Hey, Vegeta!" Krillin called out, landing alongside Gohan.

"_I was f*cking kidding!_" Vegeta yelled.

"Tenshinhan! Chiaotzu!" Yamcha exclaimed as the two other humans landed a few yards away.

"Good, looks like we got here in time," Tenshinhan said, discarding his tweed robe to reveal his usual fighting outfit of a white tank top and green pants. "Oh, hey. Vegeta?"

"What?" Vegeta asked irritably.

"Nice shirt."

"And there it is!" Vegeta growled. "Now all we need is the Namekian, and we'll have the whole potpourri of pathetic!"

"Uh, been here the whole time, actually," Piccolo pointed out from where he stood a short distance away on top of a hill. His white cape fluttered in the wind.

"What do you want, a medal?" Vegeta asked sarcastically.

Piccolo's eyes narrowed, and he turned dismissively away from Vegeta. "Nice shirt."

"Kiss my ass, green man!" Vegeta snarled.

"Yeah," Piccolo continued, "it's the kind of shirt that really screams–" He was cut off abruptly, as he snapped his head up, looking at the sky. He whipped around to face the others. "_He's coming!_"

And, as if the Namekian's words had been a signal, the massive ship came into view, descending gracefully through the clouds. As it glided over the warriors' heads, a powerful gust of wind bore down upon them, swirling around the group.

Majestically, the vessel cruised past them, finally slowing to a hover about half a mile away.

"He's landing over there!" Krillin cried.

Then, to their surprise, the ship began to move slowly back towards their position.

"Wait, now he's pulling back!" Piccolo called.

"No, now he's…" Krillin paused in surprise, as the ship started moving away from them again. "Going… back that way."

And then the ship moved back towards them again.

Krillin frowned. "What's he doing?"

.

"Daddy, we can park anywhere we want!" Frieza protested.

"Now, son," King Kold reminded him as the ship finally settled to the ground, "if this is anything like that jockstrap incident, we don't want to get boxed in!"

.

"So, has anyone else noticed that there are _two_ huge power levels on that ship?" Krillin asked, voicing what most of the group were already thinking.

"Yeah, it's probably his dad," Vegeta said grimly.

"He has a _father?_" Yamcha asked in horror.

"Makes sense," Piccolo said. "Everyone has a dad…" He frowned. "Except me."

"Ha!" Vegeta laughed. "Your dad's dead!"

"So's yours," Piccolo retorted.

Vegeta laughed again.

"So, essentially, we have an opponent that my father could only beat after fulfilling an ancient alien prophecy, and another opponent who's even stronger than that one," Gohan summarized. "Does anyone in particular know exactly what we're doing here besides trying not to lose it?"

"Guys, we are so screwed, I don't know what we're gonna do!" Yamcha babbled frantically. "I mean, this is completely crazy! Why did I come here again?! We're going to die! I don't want to die again, dying once was bad enough! Oh, my God!"

"You know," Krillin commented, "if he weren't doing it, I would."

"We don't need Kakarot or anyone else," Vegeta interrupted, smirking. "You have enough badass Saiyan on your team as it is. Now, if you'll excuse me, you can all just sit on your hands while I go up there and take care of business."

"Or," Gohan suggested, "maybe we could hide our power levels, sneak up closer to them, survey the situation from up close, and, perhaps, catch them by surprise?"

Vegeta glanced at him. "Y'all are bitches."

.

Once the ship was in place and the troops had disembarked, Kold and Frieza strode down the ramp onto the ground outside.

"Well, son, is this what you were expecting?" Kold asked.

"My god, this is droll," Frieza muttered, glancing around at the wasteland where their ship had landed. "We're so far out in the space di-di-di-dicks, there's not even a Space Radio Shack, much less a Space Best Buy-Buy-Buy-Buy…" Another spark of electricity crackled from the mechanical portion of his head, and he finished, "Circuit City."

Kold glanced down at him. "Are you all right?"

"Yes, Daddy, just processing," Frieza replied.

Kold smiled faintly. "And wouldn't you know it; no place to buy more RAM."

Frieza took a step forward. "But I won't lie, Daddy; I'm absolutely ecstatic. When that filthy monkey arrives back on the planet, he'll return not to the smiling faces of his dear friends and family… but a total, unadulterated genocide." More red arcs of electricity crackled around him, and he clenched his hands into fists until blood seeped from between the fingers of his left hand (which, considering that his left hand was made entirely of metal, was quite an accomplishment).

Quite suddenly, however, Frieza stiffened, freezing in his tracks as his eyes locked onto something. "No…" he hissed, more lightning crackling around him. "No!"

In his mind, a whisper passed through him, as an image of the Super Saiyan materialized in his thoughts. A haunting whisper echoed through his mind.

"_Pizza…"_

"No!" Frieza snarled. "Not again! I'm going to kill you, you wretched, impudent, primitive-tive-tive-tive-tive…"

"_Frieza!_" Kold snapped. "There's no one there; what are you yelling about?"

"Monkey!" Frieza finished, snapping out of the momentary daze with another spark from his head. He shook his head repeatedly, looking out at the landscape, but no one was there. "Sorry, Daddy. I'm… I'm fine."

Kold raised an eyebrow. "Really. Because that didn't look '_fine_' to me." He sighed. "Oh, well, whatever. Now, before you had some kind of breakdown, you were saying something, I think? Something about genocide?"

"Oh, right," Frieza replied. "Sorry. Anyway, as I was saying. Speaking of genocide…" He smirked, then called out to his men, raising his voice. "Soldiers! The scavenger hunt will now proceed as such. Normal human heads are worth one point. Namekian heads are worth twenty. Filthy half-Saiyan brats; fifty. And if you find any miserable, odious, insubordinate, full-blooded monkey garbage… you win." He waved a hand. "Well? Off you go!"

"Yes, sir!" the soldiers chorused, before launching themselves into the air.

.

"Oh, crap!" Yamcha yelled. "Here they come!"

Vegeta's eyes narrowed. "All right; let's do this!"

Krillin groaned. "We're gonna f*cking die!"

As one, the group rocketed into the sky, closing in to intercept the alien soldiers.

Vegeta laughed maniacally as he hurtled into the mass of soldiers, slamming a knee into one's gut with enough force to pulverize his rib cage. Grinning, the Saiyan prince fired an energy blast, incinerating two more soldiers.

"Now, this is more like it," Vegeta chuckled. "I haven't gotten to kill anything in _way_ too long."

.

As the Z-Fighters continued to pick off the alien soldiers one by one, Frieza and Kold remained by their ship, casually watching the fighting.

"You should probably do something about them," Kold observed. "They seem to be stronger than our soldiers can handle."

Frieza shrugged. "Why should I care?"

A moment later, the last soldier vanished in a flash of light, an explosion, and an abbreviated scream.

"You know that was our last minion, right?" Kold said.

"Oh, who cares?" Frieza replied. "We have more at home!"

"No," Kold retorted. "I mean, now we have no one to fly the ship!"

"I can fly it!" Frieza argued.

Kold's eyes narrowed. "Son, we do not fly ourselves; flying is for the help!"

"Fine," Frieza muttered.

"Now, you go out there and deal with them; I'm going to call Space Triple-A and have them tow us, thank you very much!"

Frieza's eyes narrowed. "Whatever you say, Daddy. I've been itching to kill something all day-day-day-day…" Another spark, and he finished, "Week." With a snarl, he kicked off the ground and launched himself towards the Z-Fighters.

.

**AN: And here we are! Hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter; the next chapter will cover the rest of SoD's Chapter 1, showing the fight between Frieza and the Z-Fighters.**

**I always enjoy getting feedback from my readers, so if anyone has a comment or question about this chapter or the story as a whole, please review! (No hate, please; that's not fun for anyone).**

**See you all next time!**


	2. Ass-Kicking, Frieza Style

**Disclaimer**

**(Frieza): "The following is a non-profit, fan-based parody. Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, and Dragon Ball GT-GT-GT-GT-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T…"**

**(King Kold): Oh, my. Ahem; "Are all owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, and Akira Toriyama. **_**Savior of Demons**_** is owned by Ryu no Ohi. Please support the official and unofficial release."**

**(Frieza): "…T-T-T-T-T…" *electric spark* "Absalon."**

.

**Chapter 2: Ass-Kicking, Frieza Style**

"Oh, crap! Here he comes!" Krillin yelled in fright as he sensed Frieza's ki rising and accelerating towards them. They turned just in time to see the Arcosian bearing down on Yamcha, who was facing the other direction.

"Yamcha, look out!" Gohan cried. Yamcha turned to see what was going on, but he seemed to be moving in slow motion compared to Frieza.

The Arcosian's first punch caught Yamcha on the left arm as the human managed to raise one hand to block the punch, effortlessly snapping the bone in his arm. Yamcha screamed in agony, recoiling.

Frieza chuckled darkly. "Nice try, but you should have known that blocking wasn't going to do you any good." He turned, ignoring Yamcha, to see that the rest of the fighters had surrounded him. "Well, go ahead, if you'd like to try your luck. Come on in, water's fine."

"Chiaotzu, you get Yamcha and get him out of here," Tenshinhan instructed under his breath. "We'll handle Frieza."

"Um… okay," Chiaotzu said fearfully, floating away to one side as he made his way towards Yamcha.

"So," Frieza called out mockingly. "Are any of you actually going to attack me, or are we just going to float here for the next twenty minutes without actually doing anything?"

"We _do_ do that a lot," Krillin admitted.

For a long moment, nobody moved.

Frieza sighed. "Very well, then. HAAAAA!" He powered up immediately, his aura igniting around him, and fired a ki blast at Tenshinhan. The three-eyed human managed to deflect the blast with a _kiai_ before it could reach him, but during that time, Frieza had darted around behind him, and now fired a Death Beam at his unprotected back… only to have it strike an afterimage.

"What?!" Frieza gasped, looking up just in time to see Tenshinhan floating overhead, arranging his hands into a triangular formation. Before the Arcosian could do anything about it, two blasts from Krillin and Gohan struck him simultaneously from either side.

"Damn it!" Frieza growled, whirling to face them. He froze, shocked. "Wait… I _killed_ the bald one on Namek. How is he still alive?!"

And, at that moment, with the tyrant distracted, Tenshinhan yelled "KIKOHO!" from overhead, and a powerful beam of energy slammed into Frieza's back, propelling him downward and smashing him into the ground below.

"Nice shot, Tenshinhan!" Gohan cheered.

"Yeah, good job!" Krillin seconded.

"Okay, that does it!" Frieza roared as he shot upwards out of the crater, firing another Death Beam at Tenshinhan. "You're dead!"

"Not yet!" Tenshinhan yelled, vanishing in a burst of super speed and dodging the Death Beam, as Piccolo and Vegeta soared in from above and below Frieza, each charging up all of their energy in one hand.

"Now!" Vegeta yelled, landing a palm strike to the underside of Frieza's arm, just above the elbow. He put all of his strength, and his ki, behind the blow, just as Piccolo landed his own ki-charged strike to Frieza's outstretched hand.

Caught and bent awkwardly between their strikes, Frieza's mechanical arm was forced to bend in a direction it was never naturally intended to go. With a metallic crunch and a burst of electricity and sparks, the prosthetic gave way under the pressure.

"AAAHHH!" Frieza screamed in rage and pain, looking at his broken arm. "You goddamn bastards! You broke my arm! _You broke my f*cking arm!_"

Vegeta chuckled from where he hovered a short distance away. "You mad, bro?" the Saiyan prince taunted Frieza.

"Shut the hell up!" Frieza covered the distance between then in an instant, smashing a full-force punch into Vegeta's gut.

"Aagh!" Vegeta coughed in pain, spitting blood. Frieza laughed, kneeing him in the stomach again, but a blast from Tenshinhan struck the tyrant, hurling him away from Vegeta.

"You okay?" Tenshinhan asked.

"Oh, shut up!" Vegeta turned and rushed back into the battle.

Tenshinhan rolled his eyes. "Yeah, he's fine."

The group converged on Frieza, attacking him from all sides, steadily hammering away at his defenses.

"Okay, seriously, where the _hell_ is the Super Saiyan?! I came here for one reason, and one reason only; to find him, and kill him. And instead I get you insolent lot – gah!" This last exclamation was due to Krillin landing a remarkably strong punch to his face.

"That – is – _ENOUGH!_" Frieza screamed, letting his aura blaze to life and shocking his opponents with crackling electricity. "I'm done with this! I'm done with _you!_ All of you!" With a blur of super-speed, he hurtled forwards, hurling Tenshinhan and Vegeta to the ground with a pair of incredibly hard blows, and then landing a punch to Piccolo's gut that doubled the Namekian over in pain. Turning, he vanished again, appearing in front of Gohan and viciously backhanding him across the face.

"Gohan, no!" Krillin gasped in fear, as he turned just in time to see Frieza hit the young half-Saiyan. Diving after Gohan, he managed to catch the boy as he fell, but took a knee strike to his back, knocking him off-balance.

"Nice try, baldy!" Frieza called out. "Any last words?"

Krillin grinned as an idea occurred to him. "Actually, yeah!" He flipped over in midair, raising his hands to his head. "SOLAR FLARE!"

"Aaah!" Frieza cried. He recoiled, shaking his head and blinking rapidly in an attempt to clear his vision. "My eyes!"

"Let's hope this works!" Krillin mumbled. "KIENZAN!" he yelled, forming a razor-edged ki disc and hurling it at Frieza. "Got it!"

Frieza reacted instantly, hurling himself sideways just before the attack could hit him. The Kienzan sliced across his cheek, opening a shallow cut, but did no further damage.

"Damn it!" Krillin yelled in frustration.

"Nice try, you little-" Frieza was cut off in midsentence as Gohan slammed into him, knocking him backwards. "Oh, not you again!" he complained. "Seriously, how many times do I have to crush you before you give up and die already?!"

"Leave my friends alone, you big bully!" Gohan snarled, clenching his fists.

Smirking, Frieza replied, "Well, I _could_… but I think I'd rather tear them limb from limb while you watch. How does that sound?"

Gohan's eyes widened in fear, but he stood firm. "I'm not giving up, Frieza! As soon as my dad gets back, he's going to finish what he started on Namek!"

Frieza's amusement instantly vanished. "Really," he said coldly. "If he cared about your safety at all, would he have let me live in the first place? And wouldn't he be here right now, fighting to save you?"

Gohan blinked. "Um…"

"Exactly," Frieza replied. "Now, as I was saying…" His hand shot out, grabbing Gohan by the back of his head, and slammed the half-Saiyan's head into his metal knee. "And, for good measure…" His tail whipped violently back and forth, smashing against Gohan over and over. It took about thirty seconds for Gohan to stop struggling and go limp.

"Dad… please…" he whispered.

"Right, because he's _really_ going to hear you," Frieza remarked. "Honestly, I have trouble understanding how a man who can be so monumentally stupid could ever have raised a child."

Gohan sighed. "Yeah, you're not the only one."

"Hey, Frieza!" Piccolo yelled, just before a spiraling purple beam of energy struck the Arcosian, hurling him away.

"Mr. Piccolo!" Gohan exclaimed joyfully.

"Yeah, yeah. Stay on your guard, kid!" Piccolo ordered, as Frieza came rushing back up towards him, screaming in rage.

"Ah, crap," Piccolo muttered. "Okay, let's try this!" He swung one arm back, gathering up energy, and then whipped it forward, firing a salvo of yellow energy spheres.

"Nice try, Namekian!" Frieza dodged easily through the swarm of energy blasts, closing in on Piccolo. His first punch missed, as Piccolo ducked under the blow and darted backwards.

Then, to Frieza's surprise, Piccolo grinned. "Gotcha, bitch!" he called, sweeping his hands together and causing all of the energy spheres he'd launched to converge on Frieza.

"No, no, no, no!" Frieza yelled as he focused on the incoming attacks. The Arcosian flared his aura to shield himself, surviving the ensuing detonation with only minor injuries. "All right, _that is it!_" he shrieked. "_Everyone dies!_"

"_Well, this isn't going well,"_ Nail observed inside Piccolo's mind.

"_Now is really not a good time!"_ Piccolo replied, bracing himself for Frieza's next attack.

"_Is there _ever_ a good time for talking to you?"_

"_Shut up, Nail!"_

An instant later, Frieza slammed a double-fist down on Piccolo's head, hurling the Namekian towards the ground. Piccolo managed to stop himself, flaring his white aura, and shot back up into the air, colliding with Frieza in a blur of rapid kicks and punches. After a few seconds, though, Frieza managed to hit Piccolo with a Death Beam at point-blank range. It didn't inflict any serious damage, but the burst of pain slowed the Namekian down, and Frieza immediately capitalized, kneeing his opponent in the chin, punching him in the stomach, and then swatting Piccolo down to the ground with his tail. As soon as the Namekian hit the ground, he fired a volley of Death Beams, tearing up the ground where Piccolo had impacted.

"No!" Gohan cried in horror.

Piccolo picked himself up. "Well, that happened," the injured Namekian muttered to himself. He quickly entered a fighting stance as Frieza touched down directly in front of him.

Frieza chuckled. "Now, whatever happened to all of that bravado, Namekian? Surely you're not going to just give up."

"Hardly," Piccolo retorted.

Frieza's eyes narrowed. "I'll have to fix that, then." He vanished in a blur, then reappeared, smashing his head into Piccolo's chest. The Namekian staggered, choking and gasping for air.

The tyrant wasn't done yet; he grabbed Piccolo's antennae, slammed the Namekian's head down against his knee, and then kicked him away.

"How about now?" Frieza asked loudly.

Piccolo groaned in pain, but made no other reply.

"Damn it, pay attention to me when I'm speaking to you!" Frieza snapped, kicking Piccolo in the side. "I said, _are – you – done – yet?!_" He punctuated each word with another kick.

Rather abruptly, a flash of blue light distracted Frieza. He turned just in time to see Gohan hurtling towards him with an enraged scream, and lifted his organic arm to block, his eyes widening in surprise. Gohan's punch slammed against his arm, drawing a brief surge of pain, and then vanished in a blur, crashing into the Arcosian from behind and knocking him forwards. Reappearing in front of Frieza, Gohan landed an uppercut that launched him into the air.

Back at the ship, King Kold raised an eyebrow. "Not half-bad," he commented.

"God damn it, you insolent little brat!" Frieza growled, glaring at Gohan. "I am going to rip you into so many pieces, it would take a year to find them all!"

Gohan gulped audibly, but stood his ground, entering a fighting stance. "I won't give up, you monster! Stay away from my friends!"

_You know, I can definitely see the resemblance now,_ Frieza thought. _He – oh, no, not another damn flashback!_ His surroundings dissolved in a swirl of colors, and he found himself trapped in a memory.

.

_Frieza stood on a bluff, looking down at the four irritating fighters below him. They'd troubled him for long enough, and now they were going to pay._

"_FYI, not dead," he announced, as they realized he was there and stared at him in horror. "K, thanks, _die_." He instantly fired a Death Beam from his fingertip, burning a hole through the Namekian's chest._

"_F*ck… you," Piccolo gasped, before crumpling to the ground, unconscious._

"_Oh, thank god!" Krillin said in relief. "For a second there I thought that was gonna be me."_

"_Oh, you're next," Frieza said, turning his anger upon the short, bald human._

"_What?!" Krillin spluttered. "What did I do to you?"_

_Frieza's eye twitched. "Remember my tail?!"_

"_But… can't you take a joke?"_

_Frieza stared at Krillin for a long moment._

_Then he gestured with one hand, and Krillin promptly floated off the ground and shot high into the air, screaming at the top of his lungs the entire time._

_Frieza clenched his fist, and Krillin's body violently exploded from the inside in a blast of yellow and orange flame and smoke. The cloud of smoke hung over the island._

"_**Ding"**_

_**Krillin Owned Count: 28**_

"_Out of all the people I've blown to bits," Frieza reflected, "that one will hold a special place in my heart." He smiled cruelly._

"_Rggh… hrrgggh…" Goku was staring fixedly down at the ground, his entire body shaking._

"_Oh, what's wrong, monkey?" Frieza asked sarcastically. "Come on, give me something funny!"_

"_You… you killed my best friend!" Goku growled._

"_Ha!" Frieza laughed. "That is pretty funny. Hilarious, actually!"_

_A bolt of lightning struck the ground, only a few feet from them, but Goku ignored it. His body continued shaking, rocks breaking free of the ground and rising into the air all around him._

_A flash of gold ran through Goku's hair, then another._

_Frieza's eyes widened in surprise. _What the…?

"_Rgggh… khrrg… HRAAAAAH!" Goku's hair suddenly blazed with light, and a blazing golden aura erupted to life around him._

"_What?!" Frieza cried in shock._

"_Dad?" Gohan asked in amazement._

_Slowly, the light ebbed. Goku's entire body was glowing, haloed in gold. His eyes were a fierce, emerald-green; his hair stood up in spikes, and was the same bright gold as his aura._

"_That… that's not funny!" Frieza gasped. "What the hell is all this about? What's up with your hair? What's up with your eyes? Answer me!"_

_Instead of replying, the Saiyan immediately instructed his son to take the unconscious Namekian and get off the planet. As the pair rose into the sky, Frieza raised one hand, extending an index finger to point at them._

"_Very cute," he commented. "But I _do_ love a moving target."_

_Goku's eyes narrowed, and he moved, instantly appearing in front of Frieza and catching his hand in a vicelike grip._

"_Ah!" Frieza flinched backwards, but found that he could not pull his hand free. "Let go of me!"_

"_I'm going to break you!" Goku growled._

_Frieza's eyes widened. "What?!"_

_Goku promptly tightened his grip on Frieza's hand. There was a distinctive crunch, and Frieza cried out in pain._

_Goku's expression hadn't changed. "Like a Kit-Kat bar!"_

_There was a long moment of silence, until Frieza asked, "What?!"_

_Goku's fist slammed into the Arcosian's face, hurling him backwards._

"What?!_" Frieza exclaimed, an instant before Goku appeared next to him, grabbing him and bending him backwards over the Saiyan's knee. "Aaahhh!" he screamed, wrenching free of Goku's grip and firing a salvo of Death Beams. Each beam struck only an afterimage; Goku dodged them easily._

"_You…" Frieza stammered, "you're different! What happened?! What the hell are you?!"_

_Goku smiled faintly. "Can't you tell, Freezer?" he said calmly. "It's just like Vegeta said."_

"_No, you f*cking don't…" Frieza growled._

"_I am the hope of the omniverse! I am the lightbulb in the darkness! I am the bacon in the fridge for all living things that cry out in hunger! I am the Alpha and the Omiga! I am the terror that flaps in the night!" Goku's golden aura erupted to life again, swirling around him. "I AM SON GOKU! AND I AM A SUPER–" A Death Beam from Frieza hit him in the forehead before he could finish his sentence, snapping his head back… until Goku swung his head forward again, completely unharmed._

"_Saiyan," he finished._

"_Errrgghhh…" Frieza's eyes blazed with hatred, but his anger was mixed with a rapidly growing fear, as he gazed into the eyes of the Super Saiyan._

.

Gohan stared at Frieza, frowning in confusion. The Arcosian was hovering in midair, motionless, with a blank expression on his face

"Um… what's he doing?" Gohan said out loud, to no one in particular.

"Damn it, Gohan, just attack him already!" Piccolo yelled.

Startled, Gohan nodded. "Oh, right! With a yell, he raised both of his hands, gathering energy. "Masenko…HA!"

The blast hit Frieza dead-on, snapping the tyrant out of the trance he'd been in. With a gasp, he came back to himself, blocking some of Gohan's incoming punches and kicks.

"_Die!_" Frieza screamed, powering up to maximum as more sparks flew from his head, each one coinciding with another strangled word. "_Kill! Murder! Destroy! Exterminate! Exterminate!_" He launched himself at Gohan, still screaming.

Gohan tried to dodge or block the incoming blows, but Frieza's strikes were too fast and strong for him to withstand. After about thirty seconds, an elbow strike sent Gohan flying helplessly backwards, trailing blood.

Before Frieza could launch another attack, however, a powerful energy blast smashed into his back. Whirling with a yell of pain, Frieza found himself facing Vegeta.

"So, Frieza. Ready to take on a _real_ Saiyan?"

Frieza's eyes narrowed. "Considering I've already killed you once, I don't see a problem with doing it again!" He snapped up his organic arm, firing a Death Beam at Vegeta, but the prince simply turned sideways, dodging the beam easily.

"Nice try, Frieza!" Vegeta laughed. "For your sake, I really hope you can do better than that."

"Rrrgghhh!" Frieza lunged at Vegeta, and the pair collided, exchanging a series of rapid blows.

Disengaging from Frieza, Vegeta swung back his arms, charging up energy in both hands, and whipped them forward, firing a massive barrage of small but intense energy bullets.

"Oh, dear," King Kold murmured, as he saw the storm of energy blasts streaking away from Vegeta, some of them aimed in his direction. "I should really make sure none of them hits the ship; I'm not sure I paid my insurance for this month." With a casual flick of his hand, he swatted one of the energy blasts aside, preventing it from striking the ship's bridge.

Most of Vegeta's blasts hit Frieza, detonating on impact. They didn't do much, of course, but then Vegeta hadn't really expected them to. He was more concerned with creating a distraction, while he charged up something more serious.

"Galic…" Vegeta chanted, raising his hands into position as his blue aura flared to life around him.

"If you're trying to be clever, you're sorely lacking!" Frieza yelled from within the cloud of smoke.

"FLASH!" Vegeta finished, launching an intense red beam of ki.

Frieza's eyes widened in alarm as he saw the concentrated attack rocketing towards him. With a snarl, he launched a blast of his own, overpowering Vegeta's beam without much effort.

"What that really all you've got?!" Frieza called, just as he looked up to see Vegeta appear above him with both fists clenched. "Oh, no."

"Finaaaal… Craaaash!" Vegeta roared, smashing his fists and the charged-up energy within them into Frieza's upraised arm. The Arcosian's block gave way under the force of the blow, and Vegeta's fists connected with Frieza's skull, knocking his head forward.

"And now you're dead, you bastard!" Vegeta yelled, swinging an energy-charged punch at the mechanical portion of Frieza's head in an effort to damage the vulnerable components and circuitry beneath the armor. "You hear me? You're–"

Frieza whirled, his organic hand whipping up and catching Vegeta's punch easily. "Yes, I heard you." His eyes gleamed with deadly amusement. "_You're dead._" With that, he flared his electrified aura, sending jolts of agony searing through Vegeta's body.

"AAAHHH!" Vegeta screamed, thrashing in Frieza's grip as the electricity crackled through him. Frieza tossed the Saiyan prince to the ground, then landed beside him and started kicking him repeatedly in the back, causing a fresh grunt of pain with each kick.

After about thirty seconds, Frieza flipped Vegeta over onto his back with one foot. "You were saying, Vegeta?" he asked, a cruel smirk on his face. "Something about fighting a _real_ Saiyan? Well, if you're the best that the Saiyan race has to offer anymore, I think I'm just about done here."

Vegeta grinned weakly. "You know, Frieza… my only regret… is that I won't be around to see Kakarot rip out your spine." He coughed and spat blood. "Assuming you have one, of course."

Frieza's eyes narrowed, and he promptly stomped on Vegeta's chest, causing another strangled gasp of pain.

"Now, as I was saying," Frieza replied coolly. "I have only one more thing to say to you, Vegeta."

Vegeta chuckled sardonically. "Is it 'die', by any chance?"

"As a matter of fact, it is." Frieza used one foot to pick Vegeta up by the front of his shirt, and, with a powerful kick, launched him into the air. Raising his organic hand, he charged up a powerful Death Beam, and fired.

_In retrospect, I should probably have tried to drag this out and keep him talking for as long as possible, to give Kakarot more time to get here,_ Vegeta thought dazedly, even as he saw the rapidly approaching light of the Death Beam.

And then, suddenly, a figure materialized next to him, a strong hand snatched him out of the air, and the Death Beam was effortlessly batted aside, hurling it off into the distance.

"RIII-CO-LAAAAH!" a yodeler cried, just before the Death Beam struck the mountain he was standing on and exploded, blowing the entire mountain apart in a massive fireball. "OH, COME ON!"

Vegeta gasped, looking up at the figure who had caught him. "Damn it, Kakarot… what the hell took you so long?"

.

**AN: And here we are again. I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter!**

**Next chapter, we get into the fight between Goku and Frieza… stay tuned!**

**As always, I enjoy getting feedback from my readers, so if anyone has a comment or question about this chapter or the story as a whole, please review!**

**See you next time!**


End file.
